


Dumbledore's Army

by ForelsketParadise



Series: Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition Season 8 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternative Universe Super Heros, Dumbledore's Army, First Meetings, Post-Hogwarts, Second War with Voldemort, Super Heros AU, harry potter characters as super heros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForelsketParadise/pseuds/ForelsketParadise
Summary: Newt Scamander tries to recruit Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Luna and Draco to his team of superheroes to fight against Voldemort. Superhero AU
Series: Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition Season 8 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866460
Kudos: 5





	Dumbledore's Army

Written for QLFC round 9

Prompt- Joining a team

Additional Prompts-5 (quote) War didn't care for carefully laid plans' — Wicked Saints, by Emily A. Duncan, 14 (number) Seven, 15 (character) newt Scamander

Word Count- 1719

It has been a few years since Voldemort returned. In this period, Dumbledore has confronted Voldemort a few times, each duel ending in a deuce. However, at their last duel, Voldemort got the best of Dumbledore, which resulted in Dumbledore's death.

That day, seven different people receive identical letters at different times of the day. Each letter has the same instructions.

They are to visit Hog's Head at 8 that night and are to head to room number 7. There is going to be seven of them present in the meeting apart from the sender of the letter. Everything else is going to be explained once they have reached their destination. It is signed by N.S.

Considering all seven of them were nosey people, they send their replies in the affirmation that yes they will be there tonight.

The first one to reach the venue is a messy black head with glasses. "Excuse me, I need to meet someone in room 7. Can you tell me the way to the room?" he asks the bartender on duty.

He reaches the room with the help of the directions from the bartender, only to find it empty. "I guess I am the first person to arrive," he mutters.

He only has to wait for five minutes when the next person shows up.

"Oh, did you receive a letter this morning too?" a ginger man asks him.

"Yes, I did, I am Harry Potter. Nice to meet you," Harry introduces himself.

"Ron Weasley. Nice to meet you too." Ron shakes his hands\\.

They are in the middle of the introductions when the third person arrives.

"Ron, what are you doing here?" the redhead woman who just entered asks.

"I should ask you the same question," he retorts.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Harry asks, feeling confused.

"He is my brother, so of course I know him. I am Ginny by the way," Ginny answers for them.

"Harry Potter. So you received the letter as well?" Harry replies.

Ginny nods in response. "We are waiting for four more people and Mr N.S, right?" she asks the boys.

"Hopefully we won't have to wait for much longer," Ron comments.

Their conversation is interrupted by a blonde lady entering the room. "Hello, you guys must be here to meet Mr N.S. I am Luna Lovegood. I received a letter from him, too," Luna greets them.

"Hello, I am Harry Potter," Harry replies.

"I am Ron Weasley and this is my sister Ginny," Ron replies while Ginny raises her hand in greeting.

The four of them are speculating as to why they are there when the fifth person arrives. It is a woman with bushy, brunette hair. "I am Hermione Granger. Is this the meeting place set by Mr N.S?" she asks, clutching the letter in one hand.

"You are in the right place. I am Ginny Weasley. This is my brother, Ron. That's Luna Lovegood and Harry Potter over there," Ginny makes the introductions.

"Nice to meet you. Have you been waiting for long?" Hermione asks them.

"Not too long," Ron answers.

After a few minutes, the sixth person arrives in the form of a man with sandy blond hair. "I am Neville Longbottom. Am I late?" he asks looking around at the people gathering in the room.

"Don't worry, we still have time," Luna reassures him.

But before they could make introductions for themselves the seventh person arrives. "Oh look, we have the Weasleys here," he comments as he steps into the room.

"Malfoy," Ron stiffly greets him.

"To the other people who don't know me, I am Draco Malfoy," he introduces himself.

"I am Luna Lovegood. She is Hermione Granger. This is Harry Potter, and the man next to you is Neville Longbottom. You obviously know the Weasleys over there," Luna takes it upon herself to introduce everyone in the room.

"Now we just have to wait for Mr N.S," Hermione comments.

They are all silent for the moment, each thinking about why they have been called here.

"You must be wondering why you are gathered here," a voice comes from their right.

They look towards the source of the voice in shock. Turns out the room wasn't empty when Harry had entered after all.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Newt Scamander. I am glad that all of you took my invitation and decided to visit. Oh, I was right there sitting on the bed invisible," Newt introduces himself.

"Why are we here?" Draco asks him.

"I called you here to discuss my team, Dumbledore's Army," He tells them.

They look back at him in silence.

"I know the name is lame, but hear me out first," he tells them.

"You all must know by now that Voldemort is gaining allies. His army grows stronger every day. I get it you have plans for your future but you need to put them on indefinite hold until the war is over. Britain needs your help to defend against Voldemort. We need your powers to help defeat him," Newt explains.

"What do you want us to do?" Ron asks.

"What do you know about Horcruxes?" Newt questions them.

"A Horcrux is a vile object that a person creates to stay immortal. It is created after murdering an innocent soul," Draco answers.

"You mean to say Voldemort made a Horcrux. Is that why he isn't dead?" Harry questions.

"Voldemort didn't just make a single Horcrux. He has a total of 7 Horcruxes. That is why we need all of you. Each one of you is responsible for finding a single Horcrux," Newt answers.

"You want us to find them," Ginny states.

"What makes you think we are going to be successful in finding them?" Neville asks.

"I have studied your superpowers. Yes, I know about your superpowers. Each one of you has a unique superpower that we require to destroy the Horcruxes," Newt explains.

"Now, wait a moment, do you even know who we are and what we do for our livings?" Hermione questions him snidely.

"You are a lawyer. Harry, over there is a policeman. Neville is a herbologist. Ginny is a rookie quidditch player. Luna is a zoologist, and Draco is a doctor." Newt answers calmly.

"Then, what makes you think we will risk our careers that we have worked so hard to help you in a scavenger hunt?" Hermione hotly argues.

"War does not care for carefully laid plans, madam. We are talking about the lives of billions of people won't just sit quietly after taking over Britain. He is after the whole world. Do you honestly think that you would be able to go ahead with your carefully planned career in the future?" Newt snaps at her.

Hermione is suitably chastised. She had not until now realized the gravity of the situation.

"I won't ask you to fight in the final battle. It will be completely your decision to make, but please help me find the Horcruxes. Join my team and help me," Newt tells them firmly.

"What do you want us to find for you?" Ron asks him.

"Luna, you were a Ravenclaw in school, right? You are the only one who ever went to Hogwarts. What do you know about Ravenclaw's diadem?" Newt asks Luna.

"It belongs to Rowena Ravenclaw, one of the founders of Hogwarts. People say that the person who wears the diadem is the smartest and wisest person on earth. They also say that it has been lost for centuries," Luna replies.

"That's the first object that you need to find, and Luna that would be your responsibility. Your ability to use lightning and electricity will be the key to finding it," Newt tells her.

"I hope you have heard about the objects of the other three founders of Hogwarts too," he questions them.

They give him affirmation that they know about the other founders' objectives as well.

"The next object is Slytherin's locket. Ginny, your super senses and the phasing abilities should help you in finding it," Newt explains to Ginny.

He then moves on to Neville. "Your ability to control the natural resources will be essential in locating Hufflepuff's cup," he tells him.

Next is Ron. "You have to locate Gryfinndor's sword. Your abilities to absorb and negating superpowers of others will help you in your quest," he tells Ron.

He then turns to Hermione. "Can I trust you to take care of finding Voldemort's family ring and destroying it with your temporal manipulation ?" He questions her.

Hermione nods her head sincerely. Newt is satisfied with her response.

He turns to Draco. "I need you to get into Voldemort's camp and kill his snake Nagini. You shapeshifting abilities will help you kill him," he instructs Draco.

Then finally he turns to Harry. " I have the most important task for you, Harry. It seems Voldemort has found a way to put his memories in a diary besides making it a Horcrux. I need you to find it and destroy it with your psychic abilities," he tells Harry.

He gives them a few moments to process his words to them and then he questions them "Are you going to join the Dumbledore's Army?"

They look at each other before giving their answers to him.

"I am in. I will help you fight Voldemort," Luna states.

"I have unfinished business with Voldemort. Of course, I am in," Ginny replies.

"I want revenge for what he did to my sister, I am in too" Ron answers.

"I am in the team too," Neville replies.

"Fine, I will help in destroying Voldemort," Hermione gives in.

"I am in the team just for the fun of fighting Voldemort," Draco comments.

"I have a personal history with Voldemort. There's no way I am sitting out of a fight against him," Harry firmly states.

Newt looks at the determined faces in front of him and feels a surge of pride for them. They are the future that would protect the earth.

"Very well, I hereby announce that the Dumbledore's Army is ready to take on the world," he declares.

Because it is the truth. Dumbledore's army is going to be actively protecting the world from danger from now onwards.


End file.
